The inventive concepts relate to control of a sense amplifier, and more particularly, to a control signal generator for a sense amplifier and a memory device including the control signal generator.
A memory device may include a memory cell having different states depending on stored data, and may output data stored in the memory cell by detecting a state of the memory cell, in response to a read command. To detect the state of the memory cell, the memory device may include a sense amplifier to sense and amplify a signal, e.g., a voltage and/or a current, which is provided via a bit line connected to the memory cell. An operation of the sense amplifier may be controlled by a control signal, and when the control signal is accurately generated, an error operation of the sense amplifier is reduced or prevented such that reliability of a read operation may be maintained.